Heart of a King
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: In a world of kings and warriors, allegiances are sworn, meant to be upheld. But sometimes, the warriors have a mind of their own... Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: The Heart of a King  
**Rating**: M - Mature  
**Genre**: Fantasy, Adventure, Romance  
**Pairings**: HunterShawn, TakerJoMo, BatistaRey, RandyCena, EdgeMiz, MattJeff  
**Warnings**: Slash, smut, alternate universe, possible male pregnancy  
**Summary**: In a world of kings and warriors, allegiances are sworn, meant to be upheld. But sometimes, the warriors have a mind of their own...

**AN**: So, this idea has been bouncing around my head ever since Sheamus said, "This warrior bows to no king." in a promo before Wrestlemania... Basically, Hunter is the king of a nation, and he has a great deal of warriors who are sworn to protect him. That kind of lets you know the basics of the storyline. Once I get a set cast list, if you will, I'll put it in either the end of that chapter, or my profile so that you can all see what's going on here.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheHeartofaKing**

The pounding sound of a horse's hooves sounded on the sandy white trail that led up to the castle. It curved around the entrance, a lowered wooden drawbridge being the only thing that pointed out where the actual entrance to the castle was. Thick, plush green grass filled the other acres, and underneath the thick drawbridge was murky brown-green water, though what it hid, no one could be sure. The castle itself was huge, towering over most other castles. It was made with white-washed bricks, the covers over the towers a blue in color. On the tops of every tower were white flagpoles, green flags attached to them, a silver iron cross in the center. In the middle of the cross was an ornate black crown, the symbol of the Helmsley family.

Behind the castle, the sandy white trail seemed to merely appear from the grass, going drastically from grass to brilliant white sand, that went right into the beautiful blue of the sea. The waves crashed up onto the shore, whitecaps bubbling down to fade into the sand.

Trumpets sounded as the hooves sounded louder on the drawbridge. A small group of men came in, their horses being led immediately to a large stable. The one in front, a large man with short brown hair and bright blue eyes, jumped off his horse before it had stopped, his hand grabbing the reins as he did, keeping the brown horse from going too far. A tall man met him in front of the stables, raising an eyebrow.

" I hate it when you do that, John. The horses don't appreciate being jerked around either," the man said, his accent soft, yet foreign. The blue-eyed man laughed, clasping the wrists of the brunette in front of him.

" Matt. I've been away too long. I'll help you put him in the stable if you fill me in on what's been going on," John said. Matt shrugged, taking the reins from John and rubbing the stallion's nose, easing the creature in. Matt's thick, curly hair was pulled back tight, held at the back of his neck by a thick length of leather. His bright brown eyes watched the horse carefully, making sure that there were no injuries to the beautiful creature .

Once inside the stable, the two men talked. John removed the saddle and blanket from the horse, rubbing them down as Matt led the horse to his stall. There, Matt removed the rein and bit from the horse's face, carefully setting them aside as he put hay and water in the stall him. As they did this, their conversation turned from what John had been doing out in the country, to what had been going on around the castle.

"The King has decided that it was a good idea to bring in a few more warriors for the castle," Matt was saying, his brown eyes watching the brush as he rubbed it along the brown hair of the mane. "He brought in a pale man... He calls himself the Celtic Warrior. Shawn is backing him, but none of us are very sure about him. He's been walking around like he's the Head of the Guard."

"Speaking of which," John said, moving back over toward the stable master. He grabbed another brush and began to brush the other side of the horse. "How is he?" Matt's brown eyes moved up to John, watching him calmly.

"He's taken an extreme dislike for the Celtic Warrior," Matt said, grinning as his white teeth flashed against tan skin and full, pink lips. "Actually, I think he's starting to sneak around corners to try to bite him."

John stared at Matt, his eyes wide, for a moment.

"... Wow. That extreme, huh?" Matt laughed, nodding.

"Yes. Anyway. Hunter sent word that when you got here, head up to the Main Hall. He wants to know how the troops are doing and if we're getting any closer to the enemy."

"Will do. Thanks, Matt," John said, putting the brush down and waving to the other man as he left. His thick and heavy armor was feeling hot and way too heavy, but when the King demanded you see him, you did it.

As he was about to push the doors open to enter the Hall, he was pulled up against the wall, pinned with a harsh shove. In the next second, before he could pull his sword, he felt lips slam onto his, a tongue push past his lips without any regard for whether or not John wanted it. However, only a grin broke John's features, and he kissed back, his tongue colliding and dancing with the other one. After a moment, the other person pulled back, making John open his eyes, blue meeting blue.

"Welcome home, John."

The voice was as welcoming to John as the face was. Hard lines, soft lips, blue eyes, and dark hair. John took in the features of the Head of the Royal Guard, also taking in the light and comfortable leather armor worn by the leaner guards. However, this was cut to show off the markings he proudly wore. They were a symbol of his heritage, and covered the back of his shoulders, going down the sides as well.

"Randy. I missed you."

The two leaned in, their lips touching again, almost teasingly. They broke apart again and Randy leaned back, allowing John to get off the wall. Randy fixed the bottom of the leather tunic before looking at John.

"He wants to see you," Randy said. John nodded.

"Matt told me."

Randy nodded and smirked at John, moving and pushing the door open.

"Your majesty! General Johnathan Cena, of the Royal Army, has returned," Randy announced, his voice loud, ringing out and carrying over the voices and whispers in the Hall. John, used to the way eyes turned to him, stood beside Randy, his eyes falling on a large man sitting on a throne. He and the man next to him had blond hair, both with it falling over their shoulders. The larger man had piercing hazel eyes, that moved immediately from the Head of his Guard, to the General of the Royal Army. A smile broke his face, matching that of the blue-eyed man next to him.

"John! Come up here and let me see you," the man said, standing and holding his arms out. An answering smile crossed John's face, and he crossed the crowd, relishing in the applause that broke out. The citizens were proud of their King's army, the way that they sacrificed their lives to keep them all safe. It was a welcome that always happened, that he never tired of.

He bowed as soon as he was in front of the King, aware that Randy had disappeared again. The King laughed, wrapping his arms around John, clapping the man in the back. The blond next to the King stood as well, hugging John and grinning.

"Come. Let's go to a spot that's a bit more private," Hunter said, holding his arm out for the blond next to him. The blond winked at John before holding onto Hunter's arm, following him to the room off to the side of the thrones. John followed, keeping his distance respectful, but close enough to continue their conversation.

"Shawn, could you ask the steward for some water?" Hunter asked. The blond nodded, kissing Hunter's cheek, and then moved across the room, opening the other door that was by his throne, asking the steward outside the door about it. Hunter turned his eyes to the General, the hazel orbs showing concern.

"What is the word?" he asked, watching John. John sat, leaning back in the high-backed chair as he sat at the table, sitting to the left of Hunter. Shawn came back, sitting on the right side of Hunter. Their hands immediately moved to clasp one another, something that made John smile, dimples flashing before he spoke.

"They have not moved at all," John said, shrugging slightly. "They stay there, their camps are still erected, their fires still burn. I don't think they've stopped planning, but I'm sure that they have decided to stop moving for now. It's going to be a temporary fix, as you know, but at least they're staying in one place." Hunter looked at Shawn, his thumb caressing the other blond's hand. The steward entered the room, carefully pouring water into the goblets that were placed in front of the three men in the room. The conversation stopped until the steward left the room.

"Thank you, John," Hunter said. John blinked, a smile easing onto his face.

"It's never something you need to thank me for, Hunter. You are my King and my friend. My allegiance will never need to be questioned," John said. Hunter smiled at him, clasping the man's wrists.

"I know, and that is something I thank you for even more. I'm going to let you stay here for a while, let you spend time with Randy. Take advantage of it, John. When I send you off again, I don't know how long it will be for."

John wasn't surprised that Hunter knew about his relationship with Randy. Randy's family had been serving Hunter's as Head of the Royal Guard for generations. Not only that, but the three of them were close friends, as was John with Shawn, the 'Queen', if you will. Though John and Randy, like many of the others in the Kingdom, weren't that open with their relationship, Hunter knew. Sometimes, John wondered if he didn't already know the things he was told about.

"Go on, John. Go spend time with Randy. Tell him that I'll have Dave and Adam keep an eye out for a while. It's been too long since the two of you have had a chance to be together," Shawn said. Hunter looked at Shawn, but nodded in agreement. John smiled, standing and bowing in one fluid motion.

"Thank you, your majesties," he said, standing and moving out of the room, aiming to find his lover. Shawn moved then, pushing Hunter's chair back and perching himself in the King's lap.

"I see the tension in your shoulders, my king," Shawn whispered, his hand moving, one to hold Hunter's hand, the other to push blond hair back with careful fingers. Hunter closed his eyes, leaning his head into the touch, closer to Shawn, his heart and soul.

"I don't like the idea of going to war, and I hate having to separate John and Randy all the time like this," Hunter told Shawn. Shawn smiled, leaning in and kissing Hunter's forehead, then down to one cheek.

"They understand, my love," he said, moving to the other cheek. "If they didn't, they would have requested other jobs. Everyone with us understands. They love you, just as I do, and don't want anything bad to happen to you. None of them have ever showed signs of turning against you or your decisions. You worry too much."

Before Hunter could respond, Shawn leaned in, their lips closing on one another's. Shawn took control, keeping the kiss gentle and loving, showing Hunter how much he meant. They pulled apart, their eyes meeting, both showing love to the other.

"I love you, Shawn," Hunter said. A smile bloomed across Shawn's face.

"And I love you, my King."

**TBC...**

**AN : I'm pretty proud of that one. A lot more detail and concept seemed to be in there than some of my other ones. For those of you who may be waiting on an update of _My Addiction_, I haven't forgotten about it. I'm just trying to figure out exactly where I wanted to go with it from there. The updates I owe people for _A Collection of Kisses_ and _Steamin' Up the Place_ will also be out soon. I'm aiming for this weekend, but I'm not going to promise anything. **

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: I know it's been a while, but hey. I had to think up some things, and I was hanging out with a friend. However, I think I do know where this is going, so without any further ado, here we go!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**HeartofaKing**

In the distance, dark clouds were illuminated by a bright light, showing the curved, fluffy lines of where each cloud was merely pushed close together. Thunder sounded, showing that the storm was moving at a rapid pace toward the cliff where the man stood. Harsh winds drove brown hair and his thick coat away from his body, though he ignored them in favor of watching the lightning arc toward the ground miles away. He vaguely seemed to hear the thunder, as well as the way the the waves crashed against the cliff he was standing on. Thick, white capped waves shot upward on the brown structure of the cliff, the salty sea-spray nearly hitting the man in the face. However, he barely even blinked.

He did blink, however, when he felt a presence behind him, and turned to see what it was.

The man now standing in front of him was incredibly tall, a long overcoat over his body, the high neck secured by buttons, the overcoat going down to about his ankles, where a pair of black boots were over his feet. His black hair looked as though it had been wet, and was hanging freely down his head, stopping at about his shoulders. The first man's brown eyes softened as he moved toward the intimidating figure.

"Mark..."

The larger man, Mark, opened his arms, and the smaller man leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist, resting his head on Mark's chest. Mark held him, tilting the smaller man's head up and pressing their lips together for a moment. The smaller man seemed to melt into him, before they pulled back, a smile resting on the soft lips.

"How are you?" Mark asked. The other man shrugged.

"Impatient to be back with you, but surviving. It took you longer to get here this time," he said, the smile disappearing in favor of a frown. A frown crossed Mark's face.

"Don't frown now," he ordered. "It doesn't become you. I'm still working on getting you pardoned." The smaller man shook his head and sighed, leaning back on Mark's chest.

"Mark, It... It's not a big deal," he said, looking up at him. Mark's eyes hardened.

"John, just tell me who did it," Mark said. "I'll take care of them and get you back in the kingdom." John sighed, closing his eyes and pulling back, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Mark, I told you. I don't know who actually did it. If I did, I would still be in the kingdom, and they'd be exiled." John's voice didn't sound too angry, more frustrated. His brown eyes moved, watching the incoming storm once again. Mark sighed, coming up behind him, ignoring the way the wind blew his hair and coat as well as John's.

"John, we will fix this," he said, his hands moving to John's shoulders. John sighed, his voice taking a somber ad sorrowful town.

"I know, Mark. I know."

**HeartofaKing**

Night fell at the palace. The guards switched shifts, the fresher guards brought in torches with them to keep an eye on the drawbridge, which was raised, preventing anyone from being able to enter the castle unless they wanted to cross the murky waters of the moat. No one had been successful in that yet.

Randy watched as the guards switched, supervising the changing of the guard with John at his side. Matt calmly walked in, having secured the horses in the stable for the night. He smiled at Randy and John as another man bounced over to him, multi-colored hair concealed under a bright green and purple hat, bells on the end ringing merrily. Randy looked at John, a long-suffering sigh escaping his lips as John grinned.

"Matty!" The jester bounced happily into Matt's arms, hugging the darker man. Green eyes looked over at Randy, his lips sliding out into a pretty pout.

"Randy! You didn't tell me John was back!"

"Jeff, you're in the Royal Hall everyday, all day. You should have figured it out," Randy muttered, frustration horribly contained in his voice. Jeff merely grinned, leaning on Matt.

"Hi, Jeff. Truth is, I just got back today. I was immediately summoned, so I couldn't be very social," John said. Jeff laughed.

"I know. Like Randy said, I'm in the Hall all the time. I know exactly what goes on," he said. Randy growled, moving to walk away. John laughed and waved to the brothers before moving after Randy. Matt shook his head, taking his younger brother's hand.

"Come on, Jeffro, before you get in more trouble."

Immediately after they started walking, Jeff started telling Matt all of the drama and the secret rendezvous that were going on in the Hall.

However, the happy mood was not contained throughout the entire castle. Another man had returned to the castle today as well, though his welcome wasn't advertised anywhere near as loudly. Then again, returning right as the drawbridge was about to be raised didn't give you a warm welcome as much as a series of loud grumblings and complaints. However, the man was used to it.

He made his way through the castle, residing in shadows to avoid being detected. The dark black hue of his leather armor prevented anyone from seeing him, and the hood over his head prevented his hair from being seen in the shadows. He moved easily toward the dungeon, lifting the latch to the door with no trouble or sound. He made his way down, swift hands taking off the hood with ease. He snagged one of the torches on the wall as he walked past it, the orange-red lights bouncing off his face, giving his eyes an almost purple look to their natural blue. His blond hair, naturally sun-kissed, looked darker, more untamed under the light of the flame.

He smirked as he saw the taller figure in the corner, shoving a limp body into an empty cell, ignoring the way the figure whimpered. The taller figure's blond hair was pushed back against his skull, though thick blond locks still fell in his face. He wore a pair of black trousers, a red belt secured around his waist. A black vest covered his torso, kept together by strings. He seemed to see the flames dancing off the walls and turned, a smirk lighting his features.

"Well, well, well. What has made its way into my den, I wonder....?" asked the man, his voice sarcastic. An almost identical smirk crossed the other man's face as he moved forward.

"Oh, Adam. I knew you wouldn't be able to behave while I was away."

The taller man took the torch from the smaller man, securing it without even looking in the black iron structure created to hold the cone-shaped torch in the wall. Adam then pulled the man to him by the front of his leather armor, fusing their lips together almost painfully. Instead of gasping or hissing in pain, the first man merely welcomed it, opening his mouth below Adam's onslaught. After a moment of teasing touches, Adam pulled back.

"Welcome home, Mike... Now come with me."

Mike smirked as he made his way up the dungeon stairs with Adam, Adam securing the door and locking it behind him.

While the rest of the kingdom was calming down, so were the king and queen. Shawn sat in bed, covered only by the sheet placed on the bed, watching calmly as Hunter removed his own clothes, having dismissed the stewards. He hated it when anyone saw Shawn naked other than him, and while some may consider the possessive streak too much, Shawn merely loved him all the more for it. It was a wonderful feeling to be loved that much.

Hunter removed the stuffy, velvet shirt, tossing it somewhere across the room, and Shawn's eyes were drawn to the long scar going down the top of his arm. He remembered well what the scar was from, and sighed softly. Hunter blinked, a frown marring his features as he turned his head to look at the Queen.

"What is it, Shawn?" he asked. Shawn pushed the blond hair out of his face.

"Merely reflecting, my king," Shawn muttered, unfortunately giving himself away. Hunter pushed off the pants covering his body, and then slipped into bed next to Shawn, pulling the queen to him. Shawn's fingers immediately touched the long scar, and Hunter knew. After all, Shawn only called him 'my king' in public, or when something was bothering him.

"Shawn..." Hunter started.

"No, Hunter. It still bothers me that you banished him," Shawn said, blue eyes boring into Hunter's. He winced inwardly as he saw Hunter's face change from calm to furious.

"I exiled him because otherwise, he would have been dead. You specifically asked me not to kill him, so he was banished. That's all." Hunter pulled his arm away, starting to get comfortable, when Shawn shook his head.

"No, it's not, Hunter! He didn't put up any resistance, and still addressed you respectfully when you told him. And he bowed to me too. If he was trying to kill me, which you thought, then he wouldn't have bowed to me." Hunter turned to Shawn, his expression one of rage.

"That's. All."

With that, Hunter rolled over, obviously discontent. Shawn felt a pang in his chest, followed by one in his stomach, a pang that he was starting to get used to. He sighed softly, placing a kiss over the scar Hunter received for saving his life and lay down as well, back to back with the man that he loved, the man he would love regardless.

**TBC...**

**AN**: So, what happened to JoMo anyway? Yeah, that's the John that was lovin' all over Taker, and that's courtesy of Dark Kaneanite and Nef. I love you too, and that was adorable. Anywho, next chapter introduces more characters, and some drama!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: OMG! It updates? Indeed it does… It just needed a while to think. I've been trying for a while, but here it FINALLY goes. Also, there's mention of religion in this chapter. I'm not actually sure what religion I was aiming for in this one, but it's based off of Christianity, and Catholicism as practiced in the Middle Ages. I am not Catholic, or even that religious, but it flows better with the timeline. I'm sorry if this offends anyone. Obviously, there are going to be some differences. The priests (Fathers/Padre) wear masks, and homosexuality is welcomed and embraced.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**TheHeartofaKing**

The drawbridge was lowered the next morning and business around the castle continued as normal. Among the usual business men moving about the castle center was a woman. She had bright blue eyes and brilliant blond hair that fell in thick curls down to her waist. She wore a red dress that clung to her curves, dropping to her ankles. The thick petticoat held the dress' shape around her legs, but the top of it was hugging her torso. Black lace covered the top of the corset-style bodice and dipped down the middle, splitting the rich red fabric.

She smirked as her black horse moved through the center. She rode it, side-saddle of course, and was alone. A large man, his skin a light shade a brown, with dark hair that hugged his head and bulging muscles that forced him to wear chainmail instead of leather armor looked at her, one eyebrow arched. His brown eyes watched the woman as he stopped her horse.

"Excuse me, madam. Do you travel alone?" he asked. The woman's blue eyes grinned at the man even as she smirked.

"Yes," she said. "I fear no man, woman, nor beast of this earth." The knight shook his head.

"You're a brave woman… or a stupid one. Where do you need to go?"

"The King, if you would. He is expecting the Duchess, and I'd hate to keep him waiting," she said. The man bowed.

"Of course, your Grace."

The knight led the Duchess to the King's Hall. They stopped at the stables to leave her horse with Matt, who assured the Duchess that the stallion would be well taken care of. The man paused outside the Hall and waited. Before the Duchess could ask why they were waiting, the doors of the Hall opened. A man with an alternating blue and purple hat, the bobbing ends jingling with golden bells, winked at her, green eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Your Majesties! I present to you, Maryse Ouellet, the Duchess of-"

Jeff was cut off by Maryse herself, who waved a hand at him.

"They know," she said. She smirked and moved through the Hall. As she walked, Shawn smiled, leaning in to whisper to Hunter.

"I like her," he told his husband. Hunter merely grunted. Shawn sighed softly and leaned on the arm of his throne, his chin in his hand. Hunter was still mad at him for the night before. That meant that today was going to get really, really boring… unless he could get away…

"Your Grace, it is a pleasure to see you. I was not expecting you, however. What brings you here?" Hunter asked.

"I know, and I do apologize," Maryse replied. Jeff made a face at Maryse, causing Shawn to begin coughing to cover his laughter. Hunter didn't even look at him, which immediately killed Shawn's joy. He sighed, seeing – and hearing – Jeff shake his head, the bells jingling merrily once again.

"It's no trouble," Hunter assured her, leaning away from Shawn. "What do you need?"

"Merely a place to stay for a while. I fear my party got lost somewhere along the way." Laughter rippled through the Hall. Most people of Court knew of the wild daughter of Duke Ouellet. A fearless woman, she hated having a party anywhere around unless it was to carry her luggage. Hunter even allowed a small smile to cross his face, and Shawn suddenly wasn't sure how much he did like this woman.

"Of course," Hunter said. "We'll set you up with a room as soon as possible. I'll also make sure that you have some clothes until your party can catch up. Mike!"

A man with dark blue eyes and dark blond hair appeared from the shadows behind Maryse, wearing black leather armor over his form.

"Majesty?" he asked. Maryse, and the large knight next to her, jumped. Mike met Jeff's eyes, and the jester snickered. Mike allowed a faint smirk to cross his face before he directed his eyes back to the King, ignoring the duchess' scowl.

"Take her Grace out to the courtyard and let her get some air. I want you to stay with her and keep her company until someone tells you her room is ready. When it is, you'll take her to her room," Hunter ordered. Maryse's scowl was directed to Hunter now, and mike let out a soft growl. He, however, bowed to Hunter, turning to lead Maryse away.

"I don't need a guard," Maryse snapped. Mike sighed, turning back to the King.

"That's why I didn't send you with Dave," Hunter said back. The large man next to Maryse inclined his head to Hunter. "Mike is very good company, especially if you like to talk. It's just to keep you entertained. And Mike?" Mike looked from Jeff, who was making faces at Maryse, and to the King.

"Your Majesty?" he asked. Shawn saw those blue eyes of Mike's twinkle. Mike – known across the lands as Miz – was a shadow dweller, an assassin who dwelt within the shadows and was unable to do much in the sunlight. That made him rather mischievous and a bit of a trickster. Anytime he was spending time with Jeff, the subjects held their breath. Shawn thought about pointing it out, but if Hunter wasn't going to talk to him, then Shawn was going to be silent too.

"The Sun Courtyard."

Mike's mischief disappeared, and Jeff winced. Mike bowed stiffly and turned to Maryse.

"This way, Your Grace."

Maryse lowered herself to Hunter in a curtsy before she followed Mike out. Jeff looked at Shawn and shrugged. Shawn watched the jester for a moment before he decided to go anyway. He stood, smiling as the Hall bowed, before he pushed the long red robes back so he could walk. Hunter grabbed hold of his wrist in a vice grip, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Where are you going, Shawn?" he asked. Shawn looked at Hunter, who wasn't even looking at him. Shawn felt the hurt overwhelm him, but the rage pushed it away. He snatched his hand away.

"Worship, _my king_," Shawn snapped. He bowed quickly to Hunter and then moved swiftly out of the Hall, the door echoing behind him as it closed. Hunter sighed as Jeff came over.

"Temper, temper, my King. Thy Queen's love is a tender thing, and thy rage does break his heart. Thou wouldst apologize, if thou were smart," Jeff rhymed. Hunter's eyes narrowed.

"And you would hold your tongue if you were." Jeff pouted, but bowed fluidly, getting the Hall back in motion as he moved away.

**HeartofaKing**

Shawn moved into the large tower located to the north of the castle, smiling as the light filtered in. He blinked in surprise when he saw what looked to be rainbow light filtered in over the altar. He looked to the right, then the left, seeing the windows with scenes painted from the scripture to either side of the altar. He gasped in surprise and muttered a soft prayer of thanks. A soft chuckle caught his attention. He turned, smiling at the smaller man dressed in white robes with a large blue cross on the front and back. Lighter blue crosses were across the sides of the sleeves. The man smiled, inclining his head to Shawn, who smiled and inclined his head back.

"These new windows are beautiful, Padre," Shawn said. A quick flash came to the man's brown eyes, but it disappeared a moment later, his eyes as masked as his face. A white mask was over his head, a blue cross going down the center. Blue wings framed his jaw, and blue designs were over the eyes, making his eyes seem slightly slanted.

"_Gracias_, Majesty," he replied. Shawn pouted.

"I swear I asked you to call me Shawn. The man grinned.

"And I remember requesting that you call me Rey." Shawn laughed.

"Fair enough, Rey. When did these come in?" Shawn asked. Rey smiled, his hands clasping in front of him and under the sleeves of his robes.

"They didn't," he said. "They were donated to us. The windows were replaced only yesterday." Shawn blinked and looked at him.

"Who painted them? The same man who donated them?"

"Yes. It was Jeff." Shawn went silent.

"Jeff? Hardy? The jester? Lord Gilbert's youngest son?"

"One and the same," Rey replied. Shawn shook his head. Rey laughed and motioned for Shawn to sit with him at the pews located in the front of the Worship. Shawn sat down, eyeing the windows again.

"I had no idea he could paint," Shawn said.

"I got the feeling that he didn't tell many people he could," Rey replied. "What is it you need, Shawn?"

"Advice, Rey. I'd appreciate it if this was held in the same secrecy as Confession," Shawn said with a sigh. Rey blinked.

"If that is the case, Shawn, I believe we should move along toward the Confessional. I would hate for this information to slide into the wrong hands and then used against you." Shawn smiled.

"I'm not sure how it could, but I agree." Rey stood, leading Shawn toward the doors tucked away into the wall in the corner. Rey opened the door for Shawn and then slipped into his door. He sat, arranging his robes before he slid the wooden separator over so that he could see Shawn. Shawn looked through the mesh-like opening at Rey's blue and white mask.

"Forgive me, Padre, for I have sinned. It's has been two days since my last Confession-" Shawn began, but Rey cut him off, rolling his eyes.

"Shawn, unless you're actually invoking the Right of Confession, don't do that. You want my advice. I only suggested here for privacy." Shawn laughed.

"Sorry. Just habit, I guess," he said. He sighed softly and began to speak. "Hunter and I have had a sort of falling out… I was thinking and brought up John Morrison…" Shawn trailed off and Rey understood immediately. He remembered that young Morrison had come to him for Confession before Hunter had been healed from the ordeal to admit what happened. Shawn had begged Rey to speak out about John's Confession, but Rey had been unable to break the Seal of Confession, even to save John Morrison from banishment. Rey still remembered the way that John Morrison had bowed before he left the castle. Rey sighed softly.

"Shawn, I am still unable to break the Seal of Confession, even if he is banished," Rey warned, starting to stand. Shawn shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean that, Rey. That was just to let you know why. I understood that you couldn't then, and I know you can't now. I'm not asking you to. The advice I need is to know whether or not you believe, with what you know, that he can ever come back."

Rey grew silent as he pondered. Their Sovereign King was nothing if not stubborn. He had yet to falsely banish a subject, at least not that had been proven. But, Rey knew the King was fair. If the King was given the proper evidence, then Hunter would pardon or grant amnesty to the accused. His rage and pain at the attack had made him particularly harsh to the former Earl. John Morrison had been stripped of his title, his lands, and had been banished. His family had died from illness and Rey figured that John was probably lucky. Families had disowned their heirs for less.

"What do you believe, Shawn?" Rey asked quietly.

"I don't know. He gets so angry when John is even mentioned. I don't know that presenting him with any kind of facts would make a difference," Shawn said.

"Then wait. Something will come that will present His Majesty with information he won't be able to ignore. It may make him angry, but you will have to patient enough to help him ease through that. When he's through it, then he'll be able to view this evidence with a clear head. Letting him remain angry is only going to cloud his judgment." Shawn listened to Rey patiently, then nodded. Rey saw this through the mesh-like screen and smiled.

"Any other advice required, Shawn?" he asked. Shawn thought it over.

"No, but I am in need of your healing abilities. I cannot heal myself, or even tell what's wrong. Could you take a look?"

"Of course, but not like this. I cannot examine you through a wall." Shawn laughed and moved out of the small booth, waiting patiently as Rey muttered something quietly. The prayer ended, an oath that the words exchanged in the Confessional would not pass his lips again, and Rey exited with a smile.

"This, we shall take to my office. The people will not like to hear that something is wrong with their Queen." Shawn laughed and followed Rey into his office, blinking at the soft blue light that filtered into the room. Blue had been associated with Rey for a while. He always seemed calm and cool, though there was some kind of sorrow or melancholy aura lingering around him that he never spoke of. Shawn looked at the window the light was coming through. The image was of a single blue dove flying through a white sky. Shawn seemed perplexed about the image, and Rey appeared to have caught Shawn's confused expression. He laughed softly.

"Confusing, isn't it?" Rey asked as he leaned against his desk. Shawn looked at Rey.

"Jeff mixed up the colors?" Shawn asked. Rey shook his head.

"That's what I thought at first, but Jeff explained it to me. He said that white is a neutral color. They sky has no side. It is only what it is supposed to be, and is only doing what it is supposed to do. The dove is a symbol of peace. Jeff said that I was the dove, the symbol of peace, in our kingdom. He said that my inability to reveal the things that would save people makes me blue."

"Therefore, a blue dove," Shawn said. Rey nodded.

"Indeed. Come over here, please, and I'll see what I can about your condition." Shawn moved over to Rey, standing still. Rey's eyes glowed blue for a moment as energy rippled into the room. Rey's hands were extended in front of him, toward Shawn. Shawn stayed still and quiet through the entire thing, knowing from one healer to another, that it was easier if the person stayed still. Rey smiled his small, secretive smile a moment later, and dropped his hands, the blue fading from his eyes as he looked up at Shawn.

"What have you been feeling, exactly?" Rey asked. Shawn frowned in curiosity, but he answered anyway.

"Minor things. Sleep deprivation and a change in appetite, mainly," Shawn said. Rey watched Shawn, almost as though he were waiting for it to click. Hunter and Shawn had been married for nearly ten years. People had been yelling for an annulment, but other subjects had stomped them out. The majority of the people both loved and respected Shawn as their Queen. When he satisfied the terms of the treaty between his father and Hunter's and married Hunter, the two fought tooth and nail over everything before Shawn managed to calm the war-loving King. Less people leaving home meant more happy families.

"Is that all?" Rey asked patiently. Shawn frowned and thought it over.

"All the symptoms that came more than once… though, I did throw up this morning," Shawn muttered. Rey laughed softly and bowed low to Shawn.

"Congratulations, my Queen. The Kingdom will have a Royal Heir."

**TBC**

**AN**: Whoa! Shawn's pregnant? Hunter's mad! Rey's a priest! Oh, you so didn't see that one coming. Hahaha. Quick explanation for you: Mike or Miz is a Shadow Dweller or a Shadow Assassin. The sunlight weakens him, and he hangs out mostly in shadows, using them to draw power from for spells and the like. Rey is a healer, amongst other things, as is Shawn. A healer is forbidden from examining themselves, because they may not see all the right symptoms and what not. That's why Shawn had Rey look him over. Anyway, I'm considering writing out John Morrison's story, as well as the story of Hunter and Shawn. I don't know if I will yet, but we'll see. Anyway. Until next time.

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
